


Just The Flu

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Nobody knows how to listen, Reader-Insert, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: A small misunderstanding leads the Septic egos to believe the reader is dying despite them trying to tell them otherwise.





	Just The Flu

Henrik looked over the sheepish looking egos with a sigh and rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Alright so, explain to me exactly how zhis..."mizunderstanding" occurred."

His brothers shuffled awkwardly before finally Marvin spoke up, "I...think it may have been my fault. See I was working on a potion..."

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Earlier**

 

Marvin grinned as he looked at his latest creation for Jackie, a potion that would give the hero super hearing for roughly 24 hours. He had been working on it for awhile and he hoped he got it right this time! The bluish white liquid boiled softly, waiting for the next ingredient, two drops of liquid amber that he had in an eye dropper.

 

One...

 

Two...

 

"What...you making?"

The magician let out a startled scream at the sudden voice, liquid flinging from the dropper as he spins to face the intruder.

"Robbie! You startled me bud. You know you gotta be careful when coming in here!"

Guilt tugs at Marvin's heart when the zombie gives him a sorry look and he waves off Robbie's apology before the zombie can even speak.

"No no no need to apologize. I should have locked my door while experimenting. It's quite alright I'm not mad."

Robbie's happy smile sets Marvin's heart at ease as the zombie boy shuffles closer to the magician.

"So what...you doing?"

"Ah I am making a potion for our own Jackie!" Marvin grins and twirls around with a flourish to show off his work.

Robbie giggles as he stares at the potion, "I like...all the...bubbles."

Bubbles? It was supposed to stop bubbling after he added the amber and removed...oh God he forgot to remove it from the heat!

Marvin covers Robbie with his cape just as the potion explodes with a deafening BOOM!

A harsh ringing fills Marvin's ears and Robbie's too judging by how the zombie was covering his own ears. Thank God he had the foresight to place a sound proof barrier around his room.

"YOU ALRIGHT ROBBIE?" Marvin yelled, surprised at how he could hardly hear his own voice.

"What?" Robbie answered.

Or at least Marvin thinks that's what he answered. It seemed even with ringing ears the zombie was still soft spoken which meant Marvin wouldn't be able to really hear him until the ringing dissipated.

Pulling out his wand, Marvin writes sparkling letters in the air, "Go find Y/N and see what they're doing."

Robbie takes a moment to read over the words then nods and shuffles out of the room.

Marvin gives a long sigh. He felt bad basically kicking Robbie out but he worried the zombie might get hurt while Marvin cleaned up the potion. He didn't know how the potion would react with skin in it's new exploded state so it was better to be safe than sorry. Hopefully you or one of the other egos could keep Robbie occupied for now.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, you worked away at the dishes, unaware of the mishap that had just taken place in Marvin's room.

It was technically supposed to be Henrik's turn to do the dishes but the good doctor was away at a medical conference. Originally the egos had agreed to share the duty while Henrik was gone but a week had gone by and the kitchen was starting to stink.

So rolling up your sleeves, you got to work, pausing every so often to cough or blow your nose.

'Ugh stupid cold go away.'

Of course shortly after Henrik left you had to get the sniffles. It had been so long since you had seen anyone besides Henrik for medical stuff but it couldn't be helped. Thankfully the local clinic had been able to see you yesterday but the pharmacy was already closed by the time you got out. And then the meds you had been prescribed were out so they had to be brought in from another pharmacy an hour away though the pharmacy assured you that they would call as soon as the prescription was ready.

And what better way to pass the time than by cleaning while listening to music?

'Not my favorite chore but it's better than living with a stinky kitchen.' You thought while turning up the radio as a good song had just come on.

"What...doing, Y/N?"

Startled you gasp and spin to face Robbie, "Oh man sorry Robbie I didn't hear you come in!"

The zombie cocks his head to the side and gives you a quizzical look, "What?"

"I said I didn't...oh never mind. What's up Robbie?"

Again the zombie tilts his head towards you and shuffles closer, "What?"

You frown at him, "You alright, Rob?"

This time he gives you a smile and nods at you, "Robbie fine."

"Oh good." Dismissing his behavior, you pat the counter next to you, "Here come keep me company while I finish up here." You say as you turn back towards the sink.

"What doing?" Robbie asks as he peers over your shoulder.

"I'm drying..."

Robbie gasps causing you to turn to him again, "What's wrong?"

"What...you say?"

You frown again at the zombie, concerned by his odd behavior, "I said I'm drying..."

You're cut off as Robbie suddenly wails and wraps his arms around you, "NO! You...can't! Henrik...help you!"

What on earth? You can't ever remember Robbie acting this odd before over such a common household chore, "Robbie...its ok hun. Henrik isn't even here right now to help remember? He's still at that convention and won't be back for another two weeks."

Robbie looks up at you with tear filled eyes, "Henrik..can't help?"

You shake your head, "Not this time hun. But its ok..."

Again you're cut off as Robbie shakes his head violently and shuffles away faster than you'd ever seen before, "Not...ok. I'll get...Marv. He can...help."

You watch him confused as he moves as quickly as he can back down the hall to find the magician. As you go to call after him to find out what's got him so upset your phone rings. Looks like your prescription is finally done but you need to hurry if you want to make it to the pharmacy before it closes.

You shoot a quick text to Marvin as you run out the door, giving him a heads up about Robbie's strange behavior. Hopefully the magician can figure out what's going on.

* * *

 

"Marv! Marvin!" A very upset zombie wails, surprising the magician for the second time that day.

He was still finishing of cleaning up when Robbie came back, causing Marvin to be concerned over the zombie's current state and getting further hurt by touching one of the splashes of potion around the room.

"What ever is the matter now Robbie?" Marvin asked, perhaps a bit more sharply than he meant while trying to block his desk from the zombie.

Though Robbie didn't seem to notice as he flung himself at the magician and sobbed into his shirt.

"Whoa easy there Rob! It's ok it's ok. Tell me what's wrong?"

It takes several minutes for the zombie to calm down enough to answer, "Y/N's...dying! You must...help!"

Marvin freezes and looks at the zombie in confusion, "What do you mean Y/N's dying? I saw them this morning they were just fine."

Robbie shakes his head and sobs again, "Y/N's sick! Said Hen...can't help!"

The magician just couldn't make sense of this. Why would you be dying and why would you tell Robbie first? Maybe you didn't tell Robbie but the zombie could just tell? Could zombies sense when someone is dying? Did Henrik know? But then why would he leave knowing you were terminally ill?

 

_BZZT BZZT_

 

Marvin's vibrating phone pulls him out of his whirlwind of questions. He quickly checks it while still consoling a distraught Robbie.

_Hey can you check on Robbie? He's really upset and I have to run to the pharmacy before they close so I couldn't help him. Thanks!_

Pharmacy? Was Robbie right? Marvin shakes his head. He would just have to ask you himself when you got home but he was sure this was all just a big misunderstanding.

 

It took awhile to calm Robbie down and awhile longer for you to come home though Marvin didn't know you were home until he heard your shower running. He almost missed you again as you were walking down the hall but he managed to see you out of the corner of his eye as you walked past his room.

"Y/N wait! I wanna talk to you!" Marvin calls as he pokes his head out the door and motions to you.

You're quick to turn around and follow him into his room, placing down a bag you were carrying on his brewing desk.

"What's up Marv? You manage to find out what's bothering Robbie? Is he ok?" You ask him.

Marvin shifts his weight from foot to foot, suddenly feeling a bit silly for even worrying, "Oh yea yea he's fine now. Though uh...he seemed to think you were...um sick?" Oh jeez now he felt even more silly as a slight blush blooms under his mask.

"Oh! Oh wow I didn't realize he noticed." You seem to hesitate, chewing on your lip as if thinking over something.

Marvin's blood turns cold, wait you couldn't be saying...?

You shake yourself then give him a smile and motion to your bag, "That's why I went to the pharmacy. Normally I go to Henrik obviously but he recommended the clinic in town since he's out of town. No need to worry about me, I'm alright."

Marvin could only nod numbly, unable to process what he was hearing.

You give him another smile and a comforting pat on the arm before leaving with your bag.

The magician shakily sits down and runs his hands through his hair. You didn't tell him you were dying. But you were sick? Maybe you were afraid to tell him after seeing Robbie freak out? But you said you were alright! Course you always said that even after getting hit by a car a few years back. Said you didn't want anyone to worry over you. It would be just like you to hide a terminal illness from them so they wouldn't worry. You obviously hadn't even meant for Robbie to find out...

Tears well up in the magician's eyes. It couldn't be true it just couldn't! He would watch you the next few days, make sure you were alright and he was just blowing this way out of proportion. He prayed with everything he had in him that he was wrong.

* * *

 

Unaware of the magician's anguish, you make your way to the kitchen and fill up a glass with water to swallow down your pills with. A soft rumbling of thunder overhead makes you grumble at the ceiling.

Stupid storm wasn't supposed to move in until late tonight so you had run out the door without a jacket only to get caught in the downpour on the way home. Which was just what you needed with you already coming down with something. You just hoped hopping in the shower as soon as you got home would help get your sickness from getting worse.

Scowling one more time at the storm you turn to your pharmacy bag only to realize its soaking wet on the bottom with some bright colored liquid. Oh shoot you were in Marvin's room and must have set the bag down in something he spilled on his desk.

You hurriedly pull out the bottle, hoping it's alright but you see that the liquid may have ate slightly into the plastic of the bottle. Doesn't look like the liquid reached the pills inside but better to be safe than sorry.

Going back to your bathroom you rummage through your box of various pill boxes and bottles until you find one that looks similar to the bottle you got today. The bottle still had some powerful pain killers in it from when you were in a car accident a few years ago. You had hated the way the pills made you feel so only took the bare minimum which meant you had a few left that you had been meaning to dispose of but just never got around to it.

Dumping the old pills in the toilet, you flush those down then rinse out the bottle and put your new pills inside. Thankfully the dosage was the same so you wouldn't have to remember how many you needed to take. You swallow one of your new pills and pray it's enough to keep the brewing sickness inside you at bay. 

* * *

 

Unfortunately it seemed no one was listening to your prays as over the next couple of days you got progressively worse. It started with the coughs and sniffles then shifted to sneezing and headaches and just general all around feeling like crap. And Marvin was not helping. For whatever reason he had taken to shadowing you around the house, constantly offering his help and looking like he would burst into tears everytime you sneezed. He was one of the more anxious egos so maybe he was just extra worried since you were sick while Henrik was gone?

Didn't help that nobody could contact Henrik either. The conference was out of the country in some remote mountain resort which sounded nice but also meant that Henrik's cell phone signal would be poor. He had warned them about this but at the time no one was really all that concerned. Now you wished you had gotten the resort's number so you could ask Henrik for advice both on getting better quickly and how to get Marvin to settle down. Telling him you were alright seemed to just make things worse so you weren't sure what else to do and the other egos didn't seem to know how to help either.

"You know how Marv is, man. He frets about stuff easily. He'll be fine when you get better." Chase had tried to offer helpfully.

You knew he was right but you wish you knew why Marvin seemed extra worked up this time. This isn't the first time you had gotten sick nor was this the first time Henrik had been been gone for a length of time. Just seemed so odd...

 

A few days later you get your answer and you almost wish you hadn't.

The day had already started off poorly with your stomach waking you up violently to expel its contents in the toilet. And in your hurry to get to the bathroom, you slip on the tile and bang your jaw on the toilet seat, biting your tongue. Ugh great now you were tasting yesterday's dinner and copper. Oh joy.

It takes awhile to calm your stomach enough to quit dry heaving. You hate being sick. And you are already so worn out from this bug that the thought of even flushing the toilet and crawling back to bed makes you wanna cry. So you just lay your hot forehead against the cool tile, resting your eyes for a few minutes before braving the trip back to your room.

You must have dozed off cause the next thing you know you are being shaken awake by a frantic looking Marvin, tears shimmering behind his mask, and a confused but worried looking Jackie behind him.

"Oh thank God Y/N! I...I thought...it doesn't matter. Let's get you to bed." Marvin and Jackie help pull you into a sitting position before Jackie picks you up in his arms.

Normally you would protest but you are just so tired that not having to walk sounds lovely. You hear the toilet flush and you would turn red with embarrassment if you weren't already so flushed from the flu.

Ugh you already look and feel gross. To know that Marvin had to look at your gross mess cause you couldn't flush the toilet was so...well embarrassing. You go to mumble an apology only for your voice to come out in a wheeze instead. Oh goodie just what you need is to be sick and have no voice. Could this day get any worse?

 

Turns out it could. After Jackie tucks you back in bed, Marvin pulls the hero out of the room only to come back about an hour later with all the egos in tow barring Henrik, all of them looking like they've been crying, even self proclaimed stone hearted Anti.

 _'What's going on?'_ You try to ask only for another wheeze to come out. Thankfully JJ comes to the rescue with a whiteboard and marker and you're able to scribble out your question.

A soft sniffle comes from Marvin before he clears his throat, "I'm sorry Y/N I had to tell them. I know you didn't seem to want everyone to know yet, what with how upset Robbie got when he found out. But...seeing you unconscious on the floor...and then blood in the toilet!...I thought..."

Marvin has to take a moment to compose himself with Chase rubbing his back before he can continue, "I knew the others had to know. I was hoping you were tell us all yourself but...but with time...running out...."

"We had a right to know." Anti interrupts, rather subdued for how angry he seems to be.

 _'What?'_ Is all your tired mind can think to write.

"That..that you're _dying_ , Y/N." Marvin whispers.

 

_...What???_

 

"I didn't want to believe Robbie when he told me. But...then you going to the pharmacy for those painkillers then you getting so sick shortly after...I had to look up the pills online...God you must be in so much pain to need those!" Marvin can no longer hold back his tears as he turns away and removes his mask to wipe off his face.

 _'Guys it's ok. I'm going to be ok.'_ You scribble as fast as your tired hand can go. You wanted to write 'It's just the flu' next but your hand won't stop shaking, making you drop the marker, which doesn't help convince the guys that you're fine.

Jackie suddenly starts sobbing, startling everyone in the room, "That's just like you, Y/N. Al..always trying to...to support us...and staying positive f..for us. Bu..but it's ok..to be scared. We will all be here...for you...un..until the v..very end."

The rest of the guys start crying too and moving forward to hug you. You even see Anti wipe at his eyes as he quickly glitches out of the room.

You hug each ego back, trying desperately to whisper that you really are ok and cursing your lack of voice. But each reassurance just makes the tears fall harder to your dismay. It seems the only way they will believe you is when you recover from this flu. 

* * *

 

The egos take turns spending time with you throughout the next several days, despite you sleeping most of the time. Each time you wake up someone is there with a trash can, a water bottle, a bowl of broth, and a tear filled smile. Whatever it is you need the guys do their best to provide.

It's not uncommon for you to wake enough to hear snippets of whispered conversation around you either. Questions of how much longer you may have get asked a lot and break your heart everytime you hear it, making you more determined to get better soon so everyone can see that you really are ok!

You aren't awake for long periods of time but the boys still try to find ways to keep you entertained before you fall asleep again. Marvin performs small magic tricks, Chase shows you his latest trick shots and regales you with tales of his kids' latest shenanigans, Jackie brings in a superhero movie for you to watch together, and JJ brings in silent films which you greatly appreciate when the jackhammer going on in your head decides to flare up again. Shawn comes in late in the day to give you various stuffed toys of Sam and all the egos that he made for you. You're so glad JJ has taught everyone a bit of sign language so you can sign thank you to Shawn when you're too tired to reach for the whiteboard and write it out. He always gives you a sad, soft smile and tucks you in better before leaving to let you rest. And of course Robbie is there almost everytime just cuddled up next to you, not wanting you to be alone. The only ego you don't see around is Anti, you haven't seen him since he glitched away when Marvin revealed that they all thought you were on death's doorstep. You hope he's alright.

Then late one night you awake again to the sound of static in the room. You recognize Anti's presence and smile softly. It's nice to know he's come back even if you're feeling too tired to greet him properly. You hear Anti move quietly through the room and whisper something to the zombie curled up next to you. You can't make out what was said but you do feel the bed move as Robbie gets up and you hear him shuffle out of the room.

Its quiet for several moments and you would think Anti left too if it wasn't for the static that is still present in the room. Some more movement disturbs the quiet night before you feel Anti place what feels like a blanket over you, tucking it in around you and then sitting next to you on the bed.

"He...hey Y/N. I uh...made this blanket for you. I know... it's...kinda stupid...to make something for a...dying person but..."

Your eyes open and you seek out Anti's form in the darkness, gently touching his hand with your fingertips.

He jerks slightly, seeming startled that you're awake, "I...I didn't wake you did I?"

You shake your head, knowing he can see you just fine, and grasp his hand tightly, trying to whisper that you're going to be ok. Anti doesn't seem to get the message though as he grips your hand just as tight and curls up next to you, sobbing as quietly as he can, "Damnit Y/N...I can't just...just watch you die! Fuck...why you? Why?"

You hold him close to you and rock him softly, rubbing his back until he quiets down and finally falls asleep in your arms. Tears fill your own eyes as you pray that either this sickness leaves you soon or Henrik gets back quickly. Your "dying" was tearing these boys apart despite your best efforts to convince them you're ok and you don't think they can take much more.

* * *

 

Thank God for once your prays are answered as late the next morning your door bursts open to reveal a frazzled looking Henrik and a bunch of hopeful looking egos behind him.

"What iz zhis I hear about you _dying_ , Y/N??" The doctor exclaims even as he hurries to your side to check you over.

Having been startled awake, all you do is blink at him, trying to figure out if you're still asleep or not.

"Honestly I leave for a few dayz and I get a bunch of voicemails and texts all telling me you've got a foot in zhe grave!" Henrik continues muttering as he checks all your various vitals.

 _"I'm fine"_ you manage to finally wheeze out, your voice having recovered enough for you to at least do that.

"I am zhe doctor here! I will be zhe one to determine if you are "fine". Jackie! Carry Y/N to my office. I need to run some tests."

Several tests later you are back in bed feeling rather smug from Henrik confirming what you've been saying all this time. It was just the flu and you are going to be just fine. You wanted to see the look on everyone's face when Henrik told them but he insisted on you going straight back to sleep after drinking his herbal tea and taking your meds. Oh well you can tell them 'I told you so' later. 

* * *

 

Henrik rubs at his temples as Marvin finishes the story. The magician looks rather sheepish and offers Henrik an apology.

"It's alright Marvin. Zhough you all gave me the fright of my life. Do you know what itz like to not have cell service for dayz and then be bombarded with frantic voicemails about your friend dying when you finally get service again? I had to pay double to get on the first flight home!"

Henrik holds up his hand when his brothers go to say something, "But! I would rather you call me when you think therez a problem like zhis, than to ignore it and it turn out to actually be very serious. Y/N thankfully just has the flu but zhey could develop pneumonia or zomething and not have anyone recognize zhe symptoms then they really could have died. Zo, thank you for calling me. Besides I'd rather be here watching over zheir progress than sit in some boring conference. So fear not for the great Dr. Schneeplestein is on the case!"

The egos chuckle slightly, feeling relief for the first time in days, safe in the knowledge that you really are not leaving them any time soon.


End file.
